


Living Up To The Name

by Ambercreek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakdown muses about the struggles him and Dead End deal with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Up To The Name

Why was it us that got the lower end of the deal? I mean everyone else got the normalish kind of lifestyle. Well if you can call it that with the others? But with me and Dead End, we just got the leftovers. 

No one will never understand how much energon I have seen pool out of that mech. I am the only one who has and is able to seen him like that. After every time I have to make sure I repair him and buff out everything else. While he is with the others he acts with a much different personality. Sure everyone one knows that he is depressed and gloomy all the time. But they never seen him like I have.

I myself am no better. Paranoid, low self esteem, oh yeah and the worst luck ever. I would be lying if I have never thought about ending my spark. But I don't do it because that is now how Decepticons do things. I only stay is so I make sure Dead End doesn't do something reckless and end his own. But I feel like there will be a time where I won't be able to repair him and he is gone. I would be all my fault for that and I can't bare with it. I already feel like the whole world is out to get me and adding that stress on to it doesn't do anything better.


End file.
